The Trial of Judge Claude Frollo
by frodoschick
Summary: Judge Claude Frollo, you stand on trial for the crimes you committed during your life. The balance...Heaven or Hell." Frollo stands in a Court of Heaven, to see if he could ever possibly enter the Pearly Gates. Will he...or will he be consumed by fire?
1. The Beginning

Hellfire...one of the greatest songs written by Disney. Thanks to YouTube for providing so many great videos for inspiration.

* * *

Dedicated to those who believe that they are too different to communicate the hurt that they feel inside.

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Period.

* * *

Based off of the one-act "The Trial of Judas Iscariot." and the 1996 Disney movie. Thank you

* * *

One of the last things that Claude Frollo remembered was fire--covering him as he fell eternally. Suddenly, he was seated. It was a rough wooden chair. There was nothing else all around, just emptiness and blackness. He gripped the edges of his chair, afraid to even breathe in the emptiness.

"Judge Claude Frollo." came a booming voice out of the darkness. "You are now on trial."

"For what?" he whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

"For embezzlement, religious prejudice, racial prejudice, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder and murder. The balance is Heaven...or Hell." Frollo felt a panic grip his heart. On trial? He? "This is your lawyer."

A young woman in a smart business suit of blue and gold appeared in a flash of light and a waft of smoke that smelled like vanilla or insense. She brushed off her lapels, straightened her brown hair and looked down to him. Then looked away. He looked about him in the emptiness.

"And this is your courtroom." A plain room sprang from the emptiness. Bare furnishings, wooden furniture. A giant judge's bench sat at the front. The jury's stand was empty. "This your jury."

People suddenly popped into the seats, many people. People he recognized and people he didn't. Several wore robes or hoods. He even saw his mother.

"And your judge." The judge appeared, a black man with a white wig. "Heaven. Hell." He gestured to the lawyers that stood on either side of Frollo. Frollo started. When had the other one appeared? He was a young man, handsome with golden hair. He was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt and black tie.

"Present your cases."

"Thank you, your honor." said the man, instantly becoming animated. "Hell wants him. That's clear enough. And in my opinion, he deserves it. But he shall have the time to redeem himself...if he can. Mr. Frollo, do you know why you are here?"

Frollo just looked at him, with parts of disbelief, disapproval and terror on his face.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." said the man lawyer. "The name is Arthyr, by the way. Not-so-great-to meet you."

Frollo didn't answer. Arthyr withdrew his hand. "Let's get to it, shall we?"

* * *

Frollo could not tell how much time had passed. He had been interrogated, witnessed against, witnessed for and his nerves could not take much more.

"Now for the charges of conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder and murder in the first degree." said Arthyr, sitting on the jury's rail that separated them from the rest of the courtroom.

"I object!" shouted Frollo. "I have never commited murder. Conspiracy? I only consult with myself! Attempted...the woman was a witch! We are not to tolerate witchcraft!"

"Wrong!" said Arthyr, suddenly by his side. "And to prove it...I call Gabrielle to the stand." A figure stood up, walked out from the jury and walked up to the witness stand. She was hooded, Frollo could not see her face.

"I have one thing to say." said Gabrielle, turning to the judge.

"Go on," the judge said, waving his mallet.

"Judge Claude Frollo..." said the figure, her hands going up to her hood. "The eyes saw everything." And with that she lowered her hood. Frollo gasped. That gypsy! From that night...that winter's night...he kicked her down the steps of Notre Dame to get at the bundle that she was holding. It turned out to be that misshapen horror.

"It was a winter's night." began Gabrielle. "I was sneaking into Paris with my husband and brother...and my child. As soon as we set foot on the soil near Notre Dame, this man attacked us. He captured my brother and my husband. Then...he tried to take my child. I ran from him. Somehow I dodged him, running to the church of Notre Dame. I pounded on the doors, pleading for sanctuary. He came on his dark horse, pounding up the steps of the cathedral. I waited as long as I possibly could, then I started running again. I had not gotten fair, when he came up behind me and tried to snatch my baby from me. Then...he kicked me with his spur, sending me to the stone steps. It was fatal. Then...he tried to drown my child."

The jury muttered amoungst themselves. "I atoned for that sin!" shouted Frollo, standing up.

"You did not atone!" screamed Gabrielle. "You taught my child, my boy, to be afraid of all about him! You lied to him, you betrayed him and then you tried to kill him!!" Gabrielle wiped tears away. "Brought up properly...perhaps he might have even become master of Ceremonies..." she whispered. "Perhaps he might have even become a offical or officer. But thanks to you, he is afraid to show his face to even those who want to help him. The first human contact he had was when he disobeyed you. You are a monster and I hope that you get the punishment that you deserve and more!"

She was lead from the stand, sobbing, back to her seat. Arthyr shook his head and sighed.

"Next...the videos."

* * *

Please someone tell me what you think!!


	2. The Videos

Hellfire...one of the greatest songs written by Disney. Thanks to YouTube for providing so many great videos for inspiration. Sorry about songs being in this chapter, but you can't do the trial without his most sinful thoughts. (Hellfire, burn or be mine gypsy witch!)

* * *

Dedicated to those who believe that they are too different to communicate the hurt that they feel inside.

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Period.

* * *

Based off of the one-act "The Trial of Judas Iscariot" and the 1996 Disney movie. Thank you

* * *

"V-Videos...? What are videos?" stuttered Frollo, rather unaware of what was to come.

"Videos are a videocassette or videotape, especially one containing a recording of a movie, music performance, or television program. The appearance of text and graphics on a video display." explained Arthyr, pointing a remote control at the ceiling and a giant projection screen dropped down.

"W-What?"

"Experience is best." said Arthyr, pressing the play button. Images and sounds exploded, causing everyone to flinch and cringe. Especially Frollo. He thought witchcraft was responsible. He fumbled inside his sleeve for his gold cross. He could not find it.

"Witchcraft..." he muttered, sweat beading on his brow. Arthyr shook his head, patting Frollo on the shoulder. He then surreptitiously wiped his hand on his suit pants.

"Let me show you a scene that you will find very familiar." said Arthyr, scrolling through his videos.

"_Come one, come all!_" It was the main Gypsy...that Clopin fellow. Frollo stared. He did remember this. He remembered it too well. That dancing witch...  
_"Hurry, hurry here's your chance,  
see the mystery and romance!  
Come one, come all!  
See the finest girl in France  
make an entrance to en-trance  
Dance la Esmeralda...  
Dance!!"_ The music started. Strange, he was seeing the "video" from his viewpoint. He was seeing her the same way that he did then. The fire started coursing through his skin again, setting it on fire. He reached once more for his cross, not once taking his eyes off of this Siren, in her purple and red dress. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Suddenly, the screen went black.

"Wait-what? What happened?" Frollo practically shouted, finally finding his cross in his other sleeve.

"The video ended?" answered Arthyr like he was talking to a child.

"It...ended?" asked Frollo, his breathing difficult. Arthyr scrolled through the videos once more. A cold winter's night appeared on the screen and as the flakes flew, Arthyr explained.

"This is the night that Gabrielle was murdered. Take good notice of his facial features." The video zoomed in on the fleeing back of the gypsy woman. It swung around and focused on he and his horse. He cringed at his own face, it was contorted and ugly. He very clearly heard the hoof-beats of his horse and the shouts for sanctuary from the gypsy. He continued to chase her.

He reached for the bundle...grabbed it...and kicked the resiting mother to the ground. She did not get up again. His face twisted once he realized what he held was a deformed child. He watched as the self in the video walked over to a well and prepared to drop in the baby.

"STOP!" cried the archdeacon. That's when the screen went black again. Frollo didn't even have the strength to look at his jury. He fixed his eyes on the screen, immobilized. The murmurs of the jury almost seemed to bury him. The murmurs were of shock and disapproval.

"Now, we shall see one of the most disturbing prayers to the Saint Mary that I have ever heard. Including the ones from the pregnant teenagers." said Arthyr, scrolling though his videos. Frollo felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"Oh, before I play it, I'd like to call Beata Maira, Saint Mary to the stand!" He clapped enthusiastically, as a young woman in her late thirties came to the stand. Dressed in a cream coloured robe with a light blue griddle-cord, her sandaled feet made no sound as she walked from the jury benches to the witness stand. Her light-brown hair gleamed in the lights of the courtroom. She smiled warmly at the judge who bowed his head in courtesy.

"Now," Arthyr said, draping his lanky frame on the witness railing, "Please start us out with the night in question."

"It was a very clear night. No clouds in the sky, the Heavens were revealed for the those on Earth. The sun had just set, not a half-hour before. I heard my name being called. I knew it was from Paris. I was rather surprised to learn that it did not come from the cathedral of Notre Dame, but from the so-called Palace of Justice. The place was under strict review, as justice was never metered out there like it was supposed to. The innocents were always the ones punished, the guilty always able to bride their ways out. I focused in on the man that was doing the praying. I overlooked his initial vanity slip, but then it turned so dark and dangerous..." She stopped talking. She turned to Arthyr who had been listening sympathetically. "Arthyr, show them what I mean, please."

"Of course, Mistress Mary." he said, leaping off of the witness stand and flying to Frollo's side. "I hope that you are ready to see this, monsieur. If not...too bad."

The video started out in the air over Paris, right above the homes and stores. In the immediate back-round was the Palace of Justice. The video zoomed in on it, going up to a window in the wall of the Palace. Frollo was shocked to see himself standing there. (Well, not that shocked. After all, this was his Trial.)

"_Beata Maria,  
You know I am a righteous man.  
Of my virtue I am justly proud._

_Beata Maria,  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd."_ This is what really shocked him, hearing the words that he had sworn never to utter again. The words that he had uttered in the safety of his inner sanctum in the Palace of Justice.

"Another sin of yours, vanity." said Arthyr in his ear with a smirk playing on his lips. Frollo ran his hands through his hair. He took shuddering breaths.

_"Then tell me, Maria,  
Why I see her dancing there,  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul!_

_I feel her, I see her!  
The sun caught in her raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control!"_Everyone, including the Beata Maria, could see the Gypsy girl in the flames, just as he saw her. They were leaning forward in their chairs, like village women listening to the latest gossip. The judge was shaking his head, the jurors completely silent. Frollo looked at Beata Maria, his eyes pleading with her to stop this madness. Still the damning video went on.

"_Like fire!  
Hellfire!  
This fire in my skin.  
This burning desire  
Is turning me to sin!"_ They even saw him playing with the purple scarf of Esmeralda. Some of the women in the jury looked horrified and disgusted. The men were nudging each other with disapproving frowns. Then the video showed what he had seen; countless hooded judges sitting there, watching him, hating him.

_"It's not my fault!  
I'm not to blame,  
It is the gypsy girl  
The witch who sent this flame!  
It's not my fault!  
If in God's plan,  
He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man!!"_They saw him at one of his weakest moments. The Frollo on the screen fell to the floor, still clutching the scarf of Emeralda. Some of the jurors were looking at him so disgustedly. He could not bear the weight of their stares.

"Now comes the good part." whispered Arthyr loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"_Protect me, Maria.  
Don't let this siren cast her spell.  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone.  
Destroy Esmeralda!!  
And let her taste the fires of Hell,  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone_!" Frollo visibly saw Beata Maria flinch. The jurors started hissing together, he knew now that he had been doomed from the start. The film, however, was not done.

"Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped." said a shadowy soldier in the backround. Frollo had almost forgotten this part. He was amazed at how unraveled he looked. His normally immaculate hair was hanging in strands across his forehead.

"What?"

"She's no-where in the cathedral. She's gone."

"But how, I--Never mind. Get out you idiot. I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of _**Paris**_!!  
_Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn!!_" he shouted, throwing the scarf upon the flames. The jurors gasped like they were watching the real burning of Esmeralda. He thought he saw a tear escape from Beata Maria's eyes.

"Kyrie Eleison!" The voices he heard...they were caught on the video. It must have been either angels or devils. Most likely angels...

"_God have mercy on her..."_ He could no longer look at the image of himself gone insane.

"Kyrie Eleison!!"

"_God have mercy on me..._" His face fell into his hands.

"Kyrie Eleison!!"

"_But she will be mine  
Or she will **burn**!!_"

He caught Arthyr's smirk as doom engulfed his spirit.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now review.


	3. The Ruling

Hellfire...one of the greatest songs written by Disney. Thanks to YouTube for providing so many great videos for inspiration. Sorry about songs being in this chapter, but you can't do the trial without his most sinful thoughts. (Hellfire, burn or be mine gypsy witch!)

* * *

Dedicated to those who believe that they are too different to communicate the hurt that they feel inside.

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Period.

* * *

Based off of the one-act "The Trial of Judas Iscariot" and the 1996 Disney movie. Thank you

* * *

"Heaven." said the judge from his bench. "We have yet to hear your argument." Frollo cast a glance to his lawyer, still sitting completely still beside him. Her eyes were down at her hands which were clasped in her lap.

"I'm sure that Hell is not quite done yet, Your Honor." said Heaven, still not looking up from her hands.

"Actually, that last video was so damning, I'd like to see him wriggle out of it." said Arthyr, sitting down on the other side of Frollo, clasping his hands behind his golden head and leaning back in his chair. He winked roguishly at Heaven who still did not look at him. Heaven stood up, her briefcase clasped in her hands.

"Your Honor, Hell has made a very convincing argument. This man, without a doubt, deserves Hell. But it is my job to see that he gets the fairest trial that he could possibly have. Claude." Frollo looked up from his own hands. Her sky-blue eyes stared at him. It was the first time that he had seen her eyes.

"Is there anything that you'd like to say now?" she asked, placing a piece of paper on the desk in front of him. It read "_Ask for forgiveness. It's the only way._"

He gulped. Could he even be forgiven for the hideous crimes that he committed? He wasn't even worth being put on trial. Why was he here?

"Anything, Claude?" Heaven pressed him. He stood up, scratching his head, trying to think of an argument.

"Y-Your H-Honor..." he began, as Arthyr disguised a laugh with a cough. "The only thing I can do right now...is ask for forgiveness. I throw myself on the weight of Our Heavenly Father's Mercy and beg him to forgive me of all of the hideous things that I have done. I know see what a life of pride has gotten me. I reserve myself for whatever punishment that you would give to me."

Everyone had remained silent, even Arthyr. After Frollo was finished, he looked at Heaven who gave him a weary smile. She patted his shoulder as he sat down.

"All that remains is the call from Our Father. He will be calling in approximately-"

A telephone appeared on the judge's bench, ringing shrilly. The judge quickly picked it up and spoke with the person on the other line for at least five minutes. Five heart-stopping, mind-numbing minutes. The judge put down the phone and looked at Frollo.

"The defendant will stand." Frollo stood up, his palms dry with panic and fear.

"Judge Claude Frollo, you stand charged with multiple crimes so hideous that most members of this court look upon you with scorn. However, I just received a call from Our Father. You have received a Godly Pardon."

Frollo's knees went out from underneath him, Heaven caught him as he fell. He grasped her arms, unable to comprehend that he had just gotten off. He was numb with relief and hope.

"But-" And all of that anxiety and wretchedness slammed back onto his shoulders. "-You shall have to perform some community service to prove that you are capable of entering."

Frollo nodded. Anything, anything!

"You shall be a Guardian Angel for at least four months, helping those who need it. If you do not help them to their specifications or help them at all, you shall once more be placed on trial. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Frollo?"

"More than clear, Your Honor." said Frollo, feeling tears starting to leak from his eyes. Heaven gently wiped them away, as the heat grew in the room. Frollo looked to his left to see Arthyr shedding his human appearance and growing fangs and horns. Flames spurted out of his mouth and nose as tongues of flame danced in his eyes.

"_Give him to me!!"_ he shouted, his voice screaming and echoing in horrors. Frollo felt himself be lifted up, Heaven had sprouted wings. She lifted him without any effort out of the reach of the Demon Lawyer.

"_He belongs to Hell!_" screamed Arthyr as several Angels descended upon him and bore him out of the courtroom--through the floor. Scorch marks and a burnt chair were all that remained of where he had stood.

Heaven gently set him back down but did not remove her wings.

"What am I to do?" asked Frollo, looking up at the judge, his eyes opened more fully than they had been for years.

"Your first charge is a girl named Helen. Good luck."

* * *

Short, sweet, to the point. Get used to it.


End file.
